


A Double Whammy

by YukiDWinters



Series: Best Made Plans [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, bet you know who, he tried to eat golf balls once, please save me from myself, proposal, someone swallowed the ring, sorry ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Can Drake's plan actually work? Will this time the question asking go the way we want it? You wish. (Sequel to Going With The Flow)
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Best Made Plans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Double Whammy

The day had gone exactly according to plan for the most part. Drake was surprised because this never happened. Nothing had ever gone according to plan in his and Launchpad’s relationship. From meeting each other, to the beginning of their relationship, to Launchpad asking to move in together, nothing had even been able to go as planned.

And yet, here they were. Drake finally had something going according to plan He had managed to get the kids to all sleepover at the McDuck’s, he had managed to finally get them a reservation at a nice restaurant under the guise of celebrating their second anniversary, he successfully slipped the waiter the item to place on top of Launchpad’s dessert, and they had made it through almost all the courses without and quest of supervillain in sight. All would be well, if the dessert would come out just right-

“Oh no! It’s Launchpad and Drake!” Drake heard the familiar voice which made him turn his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green hoodie disappear behind a plant. He slapped his hand to his face. So much for the kids being at a sleepover. It’s fine! It’s cool! It’s fi-

“Wow this cake is really good, Drake! You should try it!” Launchpad said rapidly eating the dessert in front of him, “Frosting ring was a little hard to swallow but-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try it in a-” Drake was still staring at the bush when he realized what Launchpad said, “Wait! What!”

Launchpad swallowed and smiled, “I said the cake is-”

“No! About the ring?” Drake’s eyes widened.

Launchpad frowned, “It was a little hard to swallow?”

Drake froze. Oh God. There went the plan working. This is why you should never make plans. Plans fail and then you have to make other plans that go awry too. Drake shook his head and quickly raised his hand for the waiter, “Hi. We need our check now.”

The waiter frowned, “What happened? Was everything not to your satisfaction? We did just like you asked with-”

“No, the service was great,” Drake said, grabbing some cash out of his wallet, “You did exactly what I asked, but I have to take him to the hospital because he swallowed the ring.”

***

“Well, luckily,” the doctor said looking at the x-rays, “Mr. McQuack here should be able to get it out on his own. You’ll just may have to wait for it to go through his system.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Drake shook her hand, “We appreciate it.” He looked over to where Launchpad was staring at the skeleton with suspicion. He guessed it probably had something to do with a Scrooge McDuck adventure. He walked over to the exam table Launchpad sat on and Launchpad looked up. “So, the ring should be out of your system soon. Just got to wait for nature to take its course.”

“Sweet! So I get to poop out a ring?” Launchpad gasped excitedly, “Do you think I could poop out other jewelry? Could this be a superpower? That would be awesome!” Launchpad stopped to think for a second, “But if the villains find out! Oh no! What if they come for me? Then what will we do? We’ll have to-”

Drake gave a chuckle, “Babe. Calm down a second. Unless you swallowed another piece of jewelry, I think it’s just the ring we have to worry about.” Drake gave a sigh and sat down on the chair across from Launchpad, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to surprise you like that. I just wanted it to be-” Drake breathed out the last word, “perfect.”

This time Launchpad had a laugh, “Since when has anything gone perfect when it comes to our relationship?”

“You’ve got a point there,” a smile graced Drake’s bill.

“Besides,” Launchpad looked down, “I was actually planning on trying to do the same thing tonight.”

Launchpad reached into his bomber’s pocket and pulled out a small black box. Drake raised his hands to his bill, tears slowly starting to stream down his cheeks. Launchpad got off the table and knelt down in front of Drake.

“Drake Mallard will you-” hands suddenly covered his beak

“Launchpad McQuack will you marry me?” Drake shouted out all at once.

Launchpad laughed and shook his head yes, tears streaming down his face now. The two leaned in, foreheads resting against one another, and moved to meet in a kiss. They parted wiping the tears from each other’s eyes. 

Drake gave a snort, “Sorry, I had been planning to do that for a while and you were just there and-” Launchpad cut him off with another kiss.

“Don’t worry,” Launchpad, opened the box and slipped the ring on his finger, “Plans do sometimes work out.”

Drake laughed and wrapped his arms around Launchpad’s neck, “Sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about changing the ending at one point to make Launchpad fake that he swallowed the ring to surprise Drake with his own, but him swallowing the ring on accident seemed much more realistic XD


End file.
